Through Their Eyes
by Suuz112
Summary: The aliens decide to, of course only for battle-purposes, watch the Mews for awhile. Turns out, they're cooler than they think. KxI, PxL, TxPu, later on R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe, a new story has been born!**

**Most of it is all kinda OOC, because I love to do that once in a while! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~ 1.

Café Mew Mew was having a very, very, very busy day. Lots of customers were complaining about the services. Everyone was running from here to there, and Ichigo was exhausted.

From outside the Aliens were watching them, quietly, and trying not to be noticed. Ichigo walked out of the Café, carrying two garbage bags and with a grim expression on her face. Just when she arrived, Ryou started yelling.

**"ICHIGO! HURRY UP! WE NEED YOU HERE! QUICK!"** She started fuming.

"I am **BUSY** with putting away the **GARBAGE**. Because you **ASKED** me to." She screamed back, and it was silent. She rolled her eyes, while cursing. "Stupid, annoying, crappy ass." She copied his voice. "Ichigo, why don't you do** ALL** the work, while I lean against the wall, very, veryyyyy nonchalant, and **WATCH** you do it."

**"ICHIGO!"**

She huffed. **"YEAH, YEAH!"**

And she stomped inside, while the Aliens laughed a bit.

Inside the Café, Pudding was doing all sorts of tricks. Bouncing up and down, and twisting and doing weird spins. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, nanoda!"

Mint was drinking tea, glaring at every visitor. Zakuro was … Zakuro.

Lettuce was walking towards the kitchen with a lot of plates. All of a sudden, she started moving.

"Eeeeeps!" She exclaimed, and Ichigo shrieked. "**NOOOOOO**!"

She made a dive dramatically, and could save the plates just in time. Everyone sighed, and Ichigo gave the plates back to Lettuce, watching her take them to the kitchen.

A lot of guys in the restaurant paid attention to Ichigo, and it annoyed the crap out of her (and Kisshu's, he was grumbling and hissing every time they talked to her). They were using cheesy lines, luckily, she had the greatest comebacks.

Kisshu looked amazed at how snappy she was, and Tart was just laughing his ass off.

Pai was … just staring.

A boy with black hair came to Ichigo.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked her, smug.  
She rolled her eyes. "Hiding from you."

He looked taken aback for a second, but tried once more.

"Your place or mine?"  
"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

He sweatdropped, obviously irritated, because his plan wasn't working.

"I would go to the end of the world for you."  
"But would you stay there?" She asked him, and he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

Ichigo made a movement with her fingers, showing him to 'piss off'.

In the back of the room, Ryou was chuckling at her techniques. She changed, he could tell. The girly Ichigo moved aside a bit, and made place for a tough and hilarious one.

Outside even Pai was attempting to smile, it turned out rather creepy, but the thought counts, right?

Another boy gave it a try. He leaned against the table she was working on, and smiled flirtatiously.  
"Hey baby, what's your sign?"  
"Do not enter." She replied coldly. His eyes grew wide, and he started to look nervous.

"Er…Er…" He mumbled, and then his eyes lit up, like he just had the greatest idea EVER.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together." He grinned. And inwardly, she groaned. "Really? I'd put f and u together." He gave up, after that one. And walked away.

A blonde guy came along. A cocky expression on his face, and Ichigo started growing very, very irritated.

"Your body is like a temple."  
"Sorry, there are no services today."

He didn't seem phased at all.

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."  
"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing."

The guy turned around, shocked and 'hurt', and left the Café.

Ryou had the time of his life, and Kisshu was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe.

Pudding was bouncing up and down, missing the whole thing.

Mint was too absorbed in her tea, Lettuce was balancing.

Zakuro, though, she had a small smile. "She learned a lot from me…" She mumbled to herself, while Ichigo was walking around completely agitated.

"Eh, Kisshu? She's kinda cool, ne?" Tart mumbled, stars in his eyes. Kisshu's eyes widened, and he pulled out his swords. "You're not falling in love with her." He warned the little alien, and Tart started fake-gagging. "Ewwww..."

_Oh yeah, the aliens were totally ready to stalk these Mews…_

_And they were about to find out, how amazingly cool they actually are._

* * *

**Oooooh..**

**I'd like you to review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so, the randomness starts.**

It was just another random day at Café Mew Mew. Well, you'd say it was.

Ichigo was in the kitchen, together with Pudding and Lettuce. Mint was choking on her tea somewhere. Keiichiro was making a cake, like always. (Where the heck he leaves them, and how the heck they all stay so skinny is beyond me) Ryou and Zakuro, though, were having a conversation. (Whoo, a conversation. Speciaaaal. – sarcasm – SHUSH, me!)

The aliens were in their usual spaces, listening to the conversation with their huuuuge ears.

"My neck is really starting to hurt, Pai." Taruto complained, because he was hanging in a weird angle. Pai sipped from his tea and listened. "Where the hell did you get that tea, anyways?!" Tart whined, five seconds later, and Kisshu and Pai hit him on the head, causing him to fall down the roof. "OOF!" is all they heard, but they didn't really care about him.

Zakuro had her wallet in her hand, a mischievous look on her face while she waved it up and down. "Ichigo did quite a good job, yesterday, with all those boys, didn't she?"

Ryou nodded, slowly. "She did. But there are SO many pick up lines in this world, she could NEVER reply to them as feisty as she did yesterday…" Zakuro wiggled her left eyebrow, not her right one, which made it look quite scary. "Wanna bet?"

The guy in front of her clapped his hands together and grinned. "Always. What's the deal?"

Zakuro grinned back at him, again looking quite scary. "You choose pick up lines and test 'em on her, when she has a reply to all of them, I win and you'll be my slave for a whole week… If she doesn't, I'll buy you a cake."

"Deal!" He nodded, shaking her hand. Inwardly, Zakuro was laughing at how stupid the blonde was, but hey, he was blonde. Go figure. And he liked cake. So go figure MORE.

It took Ryou more than an hour to get his pick up lines, but when he did, he squealed. (Yes, he squealed.) He wrote them on his hands, and arms, and stomach, and legs, and then he walked downstairs to test him on his Strawberry-cat.

"Hey, Pai, what's a pick up line?" Tart asked, when he finally woke up out of his small coma. The elder alien didn't blink or show any emotion when he replied. "An utterance whose aim is to seduce a potential partner." Kisshu snorted, while Taruto blinked several times. "Oh."

Zakuro served some customers, glaring at them, of course, while she cautiously watched the blonde walk towards Ichigo. Ichigo, who was scribbling down orders, didn't see him until he started talking. "Hey, Ichigo. I think I could make you very happy."

Her expression didn't change, at all. "Why? Are you leaving?"

He cursed, before walking away.

Kisshu uttered a small "Ouch," when he heard her reply, but didn't remove his grin.

Pai coughed. Taruto was more focused on something else. ( -cough – Pudding. – cough-)

"Your Pudding will be here, soon." Ichigo replied, with a cheery voice and a bright smile, before walking off to a tray to get some dishes for the customer. "Wanna go out this weekend?" Ryou suddenly popped up again. She smiled. "I'm having a headache this weekend. Sorry." He cursed, again.

Five minutes later, he was back.

"I know how to please a woman?"

"Then PLEASE, leave me alone."

Sighing, he shook his head and walked away, asking Keiichiro for help.

Ichigo just groaned when he was gone, not getting what was up with the freaking annoying lines everyone threw at her. It seemed like she attracted morons these days. (Well, you DID fall in love with Masaya, doesn't that mean SOMETHING?)

"So…" A boy she didn't know popped up next to her, she didn't know Ryou had paid him. "I'd like to call you!" Inwardly, she groaned again. "It's in the phonebook."

He faltered. "But I don't know your name." She stared at him. "That's in the phonebook, too."

Zakuro, enjoying the show, grinned wider, scaring some customers away. But she didn't really care about them, anyways.

Ryou, who was outside the café, was talking to a group of guys who were lounging.

"Okay, so I give you each ten bucks if you go to the red waitress and use a good pickup line on her." One of them grinned. "Twenty." "Deal!" Ryou screamed, immediately.

The first one went in, confident, he had played more girls than anyone else.

"Baby, I want to give myself to you." He whispered seductively in her ear, causing her to turn around and glare. "Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts!"

"But…But…" He stuttered. "I can see that you want me!"

"Oh, you're soooo right. I want you to LEAVE." She hissed, pushing him out of the café, not noticing Ryou steering a guy in her way.

Kisshu glared at the boy, almost taking out his swords, but when he heard her reply he grinned. "Wow, just got powned." Tart frowned. "Powned? What's that?"

Kisshu ignored him.

"Hey, cutie. How 'bout you and I go hitting the hot spots?" A boy asked Ichigo, not more than half a minute later, causing her clench her fists. 'Don't hit a customer, don't, Ichigo.' She had to remind herself. "I don't date outside my species." She mumbled, only, causing the boy to sigh and leave.

Ryou motioned for another boy, who took his money and went in with a shrug.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

She sighed. "Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." Getting tired, she sat down.

"Is that seat taken?" The same boy asked. She glared. "It is if you want to sit there."

He shrugged again, before walking away. At least he got his twenty bucks. Boo yaah.

"You know, I could try something. I know one." Kisshu said to himself, causing Pai to smirk. "You go do that, my friend. You go do that." Tart was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you have a hat?" Pai randomly got one out of his enormous pocket and gave it to him.

Kish raised his eyebrows. "…Thanks?" With a blank look he floated down, put on the hat and went in. Spotting Ichigo, he grinned before tapping her on her shoulder.

She turned around with a sigh, and waited for the next pick up line.

"My lips taste like skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?"

Her face didn't show anything, and she just shrugged. "I like rainbows." She paused.

"But, you're Kisshu, and you don't even know what Skittles are?! This doesn't make any sense, and you're giving me a headache." She seemed dazed for a second. "I'm going to lie down."

Kisshu cursed, cause his line didn't work.

Ryou cursed, cause he was running out of money.

Zakuro cursed, cause she was Zakuro.

Pudding didn't curse, cause she was snogging Tart.

Lettuce didn't curse, cause she's Lettuce, and salads don't curse.

Mint didn't curse, cause no one had saved her from choking, and she was dead.

Keiichiro didn't curse, cause he was stuffing his face with cake.

Ichigo passed out.

**Review, if you please.**

**And yeah, snogging = making out, for the peeps who don't know English. :3**


	3. AN

Hello, readers.

As you all have noticed: I have been absent for quite awhile. At least: my writing has. I could say I haven't been on , but that would be lying and I don't lie, especially not in a situation like this. I _have_ been on the site, but only for reading not for writing.

The last story I've written was about five months ago and I'm terribly sorry to let you wait. It's cruel and rude and all I can say is that I'm sorry. So sorry.

The problem is: I'm not doing well. My writing and I are both suffering from a block and I, of course, have chosen to fix my own problems before I return to my (poor) writing. I want you all to know that I've _tried_. There were moments that I thought: 'let's do this', and I would sit down with a pen and I'd realize that there was nothing _there_. No inspiration, no characters, no insight. Nothing. I'm not a writer, at the moment, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm just a girl, struggling to keep her head up and concentrating on not falling. I'm not functioning well and writing used to be my way out, but right now: there's nothing to write down.

All the times I've sat down with the need to write: They were for you, the readers who took the time to click on my stories, maybe review, alert or favourite. I don't write for myself anymore, not fanfiction, anyway, I do it for you. And I think that's one of the problems. I need to feel _it_ again, before I can continue on my way.

I've known I'm not going to be able to finish some stories, not anytime soon, for awhile now. This is hard for me, and I'm admitting it now. Acknowledging the concept of hiatus is something I find very difficult, even though it's very selfish to let your readers wait, while you know it will take too long. I told myself when I started a story like Two Worlds: 'you're going to finish this, so you'll be able to look back and feel proud'.

But I'm admitting defeat, I can't do this any longer.

Any story that's on a roll, right now, is on pause. _But_ I want you to know that I will _try_ again when I'm ready. I need to put myself together, before I put my stories back together. Like a double puzzle.

I never wanted to disappoint anyone and I wish it could be different. I wish I could just open a empty document like I used to do and pour my feelings out there. Turn myself into a character and feel like someone else, but I can't. Because right now, I'm so turned inwards, it's impossible for me to even try and write something down.

If you hate me, right now, I completely understand. But I'm begging you, if you do: remove your alerts and find someone new. Because if you even take the time to write my stories (which I appreciate so much, I can't even explain how much), you _must_ know there are better authors out there. I've seen so many _genius_ writers on and they deserve your attention so much more than I do.

I'm ending this note, now. I feel like I've been holding you up for too long. Thank you for reading and sticking with me.

I hope to talk to you soon and all the best.

- Susan.

PS If you ever want to reach me, with whatever: you can always send me a message.


End file.
